<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Land of Endless Dreams by InkLightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994880">The Land of Endless Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkLightning/pseuds/InkLightning'>InkLightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sensitive bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkLightning/pseuds/InkLightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been to this place hundreds of times before, but he never seems to recognise it. Every time it was always the same. Until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dapper Bones/Dapper Bones' Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Land of Endless Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt as if he has been to this place hundreds of times before. Yet he doesn’t recognise it.</p><p>A beautiful crystal lake stretching for thousands of miles, surrounded by gargantuan cypresses, ancient oak trees and beautiful weeping willows. Dapper had dreamed about that place maybe a hundred times. And his perception of time and reality was distorted because of it. He wondered if it was a real place, somewhere in Nahe Forest. Soft grass felt against his feet as he stood far away from the lake in a clearing. Seeing the lake, he saw a particularly large willow, with its leaves touching the ground, hanging over the lake. That willow… was always the highlight of the lake. He would always sit there and watch the lake, losing himself in the dance of mayflies flitting just above the sun dappled lake. But there was something else. Usually no one would be seated underneath that large tree. Yet… someone was here.</p><p>Dapper tensed for a moment. That person may not want him near him. But before he could stop himself, he began walking towards him, sitting there under the tree. The closer he got, the more detailed the person became, and he could make out that he was wearing a reddish-purple cape.</p><p>He stopped again. He was starting to sense something familiar from the other person. Edging a little bit closer, he noticed that the person was reading a book. Trembling, he slowly crept towards the man, then flinched. The man had noticed him and turned his head around to face him. Dapper’s eyes widened. That person had bluish purple tousled hair, with piercing purple eyes and tanned skin. He smiled. The person under that tree… was…</p><p>“Hello, Osolo.”</p><p>Dapper stood in place, petrified. As he looked at the other person, tears began to form in his eyes. He shook his head from side to side.</p><p>This can’t be real, he thought. This is all just a dream.</p><p>The lord cocked his head.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” He asked.</p><p>Dapper’s breath hitched in his throat. The skeleton stared back at the lord. There were red horns sticking out of his head. His hands were large and red, with vicious claws for fingers. His ears were elongated and pointed. He could see a pair of gigantic purple wing cases come out of the lord’s back, with an odd design on them and transparent lace wings underneath them. He noticed that his lord was wearing slightly different clothing from when he last saw him. His clothes were a lot more casual… Something Sig would wear. That being said, he hasn’t seen or heard from Sig in a while. But that was probably because he has mostly kept to himself, not daring to interact with anyone. The only person Dapper ever did see during that time was Klug, who seemed to have stopped taking that Record of Sealing out from the library. It wasn’t like him to stop taking such a beloved book of his out of the library, but then again, that was probably in a dream he once had.</p><p>But… his lord was right in front of him, staring back at him with eyes full of love…</p><p>He can’t be real… can he…?</p><p>He took several steps back and stumbled, just barely regaining his balance before he could fall to the ground.</p><p>The lord smiled at him.</p><p>“No need to be shy.” He said softly. “You can come to me.”</p><p>Dapper trembled violently. He began walking towards the lord, sitting under the willow tree. Barely inches away from the lord, he sank to his knees.</p><p>“H… How?!” he stammered.</p><p>The lord chuckled and reached out a hand and tenderly stroked Dapper’s face, taking in the feel of bone. His expression fell slightly.</p><p>“… you’ve changed.” He murmured.</p><p>Dapper could only stare at his lover, tears beginning to stream down his face.</p><p>“…You can’t be real.” He said simply. He shook his head violently and began to sob.</p><p>“You can’t be real! You… you must be… This is all just a dream! A sick joke! You… You…”</p><p>The lord smiled warmly and held Dapper close to him, holding his face in his hands.</p><p>“And who says I am not?” The lord asked. Dapper’s breath hitched again, trembling at the husky, but soft voice of his lover.</p><p>“I…” Dapper whimpered, his voice caught in his throat.</p><p>Dapper closed his mouth and shook his head again, holding back sobs. The lord smiled at him.</p><p>Suddenly, Dapper pushed his lord away. The lord looked at Dapper in surprise. He could see that Dapper was tearing his longcoat and top hat off his frame. He then shot back at the lord, knocking him onto the ground.</p><p>“<em>I</em> said you can’t be real.” He sobbed, tears spilling on his lord’s face. “You… You…”</p><p>But the lord smiled warmly up at him and reached out to stroke the skeleton’s face. Dapper’s tears began to intensify, and he let out a loud sob.</p><p>“Osolo…” The lord murmured.</p><p>“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Dapper screamed.</p><p>The lord’s ears drooped in confusion. He looked to Dapper, concerned.</p><p>“Why?” he asked.</p><p>Dapper opened his mouth to speak, but he just let out a wail. He stifled it back quickly, covering his mouth with his hands to clamp it shut. Staring back at his lord with tears continuing to spill down his face, he tried to speak again.</p><p>“I… retired that name long ago.” He sobbed.</p><p>The lord let out a sigh, feeling more confused. “But it’s your name though.” He said.</p><p>“I… I don’t want to use that name anymore.” Dapper whispered. He looked down at the ground, trying to hold back more tears.</p><p>“My love…”</p><p>Dapper hitched at the lord’s response. He looked back up to him.</p><p>“Do you not think I’m real?” he asked.</p><p>Dapper stared at his lord, fumbling for how to respond. He swallowed hard, trying hard not to break down in tears. Looking back at his lord, he choked out something he never thought he would say to him.</p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p>The lord’s eyebrow was raised as Dapper’s response. He smiled warmly. He held Dapper in his hands, and got them onto a sitting position, with Dapper on his knees.</p><p>He gently put his hand on Dapper’s spine. He then started stroking down to his pelvis.</p><p>“A… ah…”</p><p>The lord flinched at his lover’s reaction; ears perked up. He looked back up to the skeleton and smiled.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my love.” He reassured him. “I’ll try and work with what you have.” He touched his lover’s spine again and felt into his ribcage. Dapper let out a moan as his lord felt up his ribcage, up to his neck. The lord gently kissed his lover’s bony neck, making him moan again.</p><p>“Is this fine so far?” He asked Dapper, breathing against his neck.</p><p>“… ma… I…”</p><p>The lord paused for a moment. He looked back at his lover.</p><p>“Why do you hesitate?” he asked.</p><p>Dapper opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realised until now he had closed them while his lord was stimulating him. His breath hitched when he saw his lord staring right back at him.</p><p>“.. I don’t know.” He rasped, his voice merely a whisper.</p><p>The lord smiled. It didn’t matter to him that his beloved was a skeleton. He was still Osolo. His lover, who has waited for him for 150 years.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. We can give it a try, if you want.” He said to him, gently.</p><p>Dapper shook his head. Despite everything, he still wanted him, even though he was no longer human. But… it will never be like how he experienced it in that one passionate night they had when he was alive… when he first confessed his feelings to his lord.</p><p>He reached out and kissed his lord on the lips as best he could. The lord smiled as he felt his lover’s teeth against his lips. He was surprised when Dapper pulled him to the ground. Lifting himself off of Dapper, he held on to his shoulders with his hands.</p><p>“Please… prove to me that this isn’t a dream.” Dapper pleaded, stroking his lover’s cheek with his hand.</p><p>The lord smiled down on him and began feeling Dapper’s spine again. Dapper let out a moan and pulled his legs up to his pelvis, which began to ache and heat up.</p><p>The lord’s chitinous fingers began to feel downwards on Dapper’s spine to his pelvis again. Feeling away from it, he placed his hand on the middle of Dapper’s pelvis. He pressed it gently.</p><p>“A-AH!”</p><p>The lord flinched at his lover’s loud moan. Looking up at him, he chuckled.</p><p>“You’re still the delicate, sensitive young man I fell in love with.”</p><p>He reached out with his other hand and stroked his lover’s cheek.</p><p>“You cried out loudly like that when I touched your most sensitive parts.”</p><p>Dapper gasped for breath, staring at his lord with tear streaked eyes. He thought back to when his lord had first grabbed hold of his member, stroking it tenderly with a touch as soft as silk. He had let out a drawn-out moan as his lover began to stimulate him with all the finesse of a veteran craftsman.</p><p>He never forgot… being held by those hands.</p><p>And now, he was moaning as his lover stroked his pelvis with the same delicate handiwork.</p><p>The lord used his other hand to rub up and down on Dapper’s spine, making the skeleton moan even louder. Dapper’s ragged gasping became wild and rapid, torn between the soft gentle touches of his lord’s left hand on his pelvis and the vigorous stroking of his right hand on his spine. He began sticking his tongue out of his open mouth as he felt even more heat coil in his pelvis, pulling his legs up to the air. Then his lord pulled his right hand away from his spine and propped one of his legs back with it. His left hand moved away from the middle of his pelvis and onto the side, his hip bone.</p><p>His lover positioned his crotch on Dapper’s pelvis and began grinding against it.</p><p>Dapper cried out loudly as his lover rubbed himself against his pelvis. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s back and buried his hands into his hair, tightly holding on to ensure that he would never let go. He could feel clothing against his pelvis, even when fully clothed, his lord never ceased to amaze him when they did it. He thought back to when his lord had gone inside him and gripped tightly onto his tiny body as they made love, on that one passionate night when he was alive. He had gone ballistic from that act alone, and he never could count the times that he had came from every half dozen thrusts his lover did into him.</p><p>He wondered how long this would last before it was all over.</p><p>Because if this ever ends…</p><p>It would mean… his lover…</p><p>He gripped even tighter to his lord, crying out every time his lover grinded against his pelvis… coming closer to his climax with every second…</p><p>“You’re almost there, my love…” His lord rasped, close himself.</p><p>Until finally, Dapper came, feeling all the heat release from his pelvis. His lord quickly came himself. Then Dapper passed out.</p><p>The lord held his skeletal lover close to him, his arms wrapped around his frame. He had taken off his cape and wrapped it around his lover, keeping him warm. Dapper slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at his lover, who smiled down at him with eyes full of love.</p><p>“…Ma…” Dapper could barely speak. His voice was soft and soundless. He could only stare up at his lover, drowsily.</p><p>“…I love you.” His lord murmured softly.</p><p>Dapper felt tears form in his eyes again. When that phrase came out of his lover’s mouth, he felt as though he was being taken back to the past… because that passionate night when he was alive, his lord said that exact same phrase after their night of passion.</p><p>“When part of my soul was sealed away, all of my memories were sealed away with it… That part of me was resentful and hated humanity for it… But… the only thing I wanted was to be left alone in peace. Now that I have this body… I have inherited its memories… along with the memories of being sealed in that book… and the memories of before then have returned.”</p><p>Now that his lord had mentioned it… Sig’s odd red hand and eye denounced him as at least being part demon. And the red spirit in Klug’s book desperately wanted Sig… No wonder they were connected in some way…</p><p>“Akuma and Lemres sought to undo the damage the villagers did 150 years ago. They asked Sig if he wanted to learn how he came to be, who he was before I was split. Sig was worried at first, because that would mean saying goodbye to everyone he has ever known. But… because of his hand, he also wanted to learn why it was like that… so he agreed to it. And the red spirit agreed to it as well.”</p><p>“Did they both… want this to happen?” Dapper asked weakly, the lord just about managing to hear him.</p><p>“Yes.” The lord replied. “Lemres and Akuma… both wanted you to be happy. They love you. And Sig…”</p><p>“Sig… was willing to sacrifice his life… for you?!” Dapper whispered, on the verge of tears.</p><p>“… … Yes.”</p><p>Dapper curled up into the lord’s chest, sobbing weakly. The lord held him close.</p><p>“We both changed so much… haven’t we?” The lord softly and gently said. The softness of his lord’s voice made Dapper’s soft cries grow stronger.</p><p>“I’m sorry… for causing you so much pain…”</p><p>Dapper cried even harder.</p><p>“… Can you tell me your name?”</p><p>Dapper kept crying. After a while, he finally gave his lord a response, even though it was very quiet.</p><p>“D… Dapper Bones. But… you can just call me Dapper.”</p><p>The lord smiled warmly at his lover.</p><p>“No wonder… you are a skeleton now after all. But…”</p><p>He held Dapper closer to him.</p><p>“No matter what you look like… You will always be my beloved.” The lord whispered, causing Dapper to let out a loud sob.</p><p>He moved up weakly and kissed his lover on the lips, then slipped back into his embrace.</p><p>His lover stroked his bony face, wiping a tear from it before it could fall.</p><p>“Is this… real?” Dapper asked him.</p><p>His lover smiled down at him. “That is up to you to decide.” He replied.</p><p>Dapper could barely keep his eyes open when he said that. He fell asleep in his lord’s arms. Smiling, his lord lay him down on the grass, his arms tightly wrapped around him.</p><p>Dapper felt himself fall into the arms of his lover, wrapped in willow and grass. He lost himself in the soft sounds of mayflies flitting above the lake, leaves rustling in the wind… and his lover’s soft breathing.</p><p>If this was a dream… he wasn’t going to wake up.</p><p>Because here… in this timeless world…</p><p>He was safe… in his lover’s arms.</p><p>Safe… in the land of endless dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>